October Event - Halloween Carnival
by JailyForever
Summary: Drabbles and such written using the prompts from the Halloween Carnival over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). Featuring a variety of beloved Harry Potter characters.
1. Perfect Day - Horace Slughorn

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** Felix Felicis

 **Word count:** 348

Perfect Day

Horace Slughorn rolled the small vial of Felix Felicis between hisfingers. He knew that he really shouldn't take it, but he had to. It was the only way that he could guarantee he wouldn't screw up his interview at the apothecary.

He uncorked the vial, and drained the contents before he could second guess himself.

An owl tapped on the window of his small cottage. He flung the window open, and the tawny owl fluttered down onto his table and dropped a letter. The writing on the front was written in elegant cursive writing; he turned it over and his heart jumped when he saw the familiar symbol that belonged to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Horace wondering why they would be writing to him opened the envelope and read:

 _Dear Mr Slughorn,_

 _The position of Potions Master has recently arisen, and you have been selected to interview._

 _The interviews will take place today, and yours is scheduled for 1pm. Please confirm by owl._

 _Sinceley_

 _Armado Dippett_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Horace couldn't believe what he had just read; it had always been his dream to teach and nurture the minds of young witches and wizards.

He eagerly wrote his response and set about preparing for his interview, forgetting about his interview at the apothecary.

* * *

Horace's interview with Armado had been a complete success. He had impressed them so much that he was sure the position would be his; after all he had Felix on his side.

He was so chuffed with the outcome that he had spent the rest of the afternoon at The Three Broomsticks, which he hoped would become his new local.

When he staggered back into his small cosy cottage, he found an envelope waiting for him on his dining room table.

He opened it and read it slowly, having to reread each and every sentence about three or four times since his inebriated mind couldn't focus. When he reached the end, he jumped for joy.

He had got the job.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Sirius' date -Sirius Black

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival - Witches Brew) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompts paired: (6)** Sirius Black & **(2)** Butterbeer.

Sirius' date

Sirius Black entered The Three Broomsticks; he had arrangements to meet the gorgeous Marlene McKinnon there at 3pm.

After months of begging and pleading in a completely macho way, the complete opposite of what his best friend James had been doing for the last five years with Lily Evans. Sirius seriously wondered when James would realise if she hadn't said yes by now, she probably never would.

"Afternoon Madam Rosmerta," Sirus said as the buxom bartender made her way over to him. "May I say that you are looking mighty fine this glorious day." Sirius gave her his signature wolf whistle to emphasise his point, whilst Rosmerta just raised her eyebrows.

"What would you like to drink Sirius and don't you dare even try to order Firewhiskey," Rosmerta told him with a subtle yet stern glare.

"Butterbeer please beautiful," he whispered leaning on the bar.

As Rosmerta made her way to get Sirius' drink the door to the to the pub opened again, "Actually better make that two Rosmerta, my gorgeous date for the afternoon has arrived," he called, as he placed his arm around the smitten sixth year.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Me time - Luna Lovegood

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Witches Brew) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompts Paired:** (10) Luna Lovegood and (2) Butterbeer

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** English Proverb 64 - Fight fire with fire

Me time

Luna threaded some more Butterbeer caps on to the string, humming a tune from her childhood as she did so. It was so very rare these days that she had time to herself to indulge in recreational activities.

The twins Lorcan and Lysander had been running her ragged, so she was very thankful to her sweet husband for taking them out looking for Snokacks in the countryside for the afternoon, and allowing her to have some me time.

As she threaded, Luna couldn't help but expecting to hear the thundering feet of her two tearaway three year olds running up to her because one of them had hurt the other. On an average day this would happen at least ten times. She always told them you can't fight fire with fire, but they never seemed to listen.

When she finished she held the completed Butterbeer cap necklace in front of her and then placed it in the drawer for safe keeping. She was quite sure that her goddaughter Lily would absolutely adore her birthday present, especially since she had been asking her to make one for her since they saw each other at Christmas.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. What have I done? - Bloody Baron

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** The Bloody Baron

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Colour Prompt C16: Cobalt;Colour Prompt B1: Baby Blue

 **Chocolate Frog Prompts:** Hum, Sphere, Popular, Cuddle

What Have I done?

The Baron stumbled around the dark forest searching for the beautiful, popular daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, who had the most angelic baby blue eyes and always favoured to wear cobalt gowns to dinner. Whenever he was around her he swore he could feel the air around him begin to hum. All he ever wanted in life was to be with her, care for her and cuddle her in all the ways that a lover should.

"Helena," he called out, moving a rather large branch out of his way. "Helena, I know you're around here somewhere. I will find you."

He had searched the entire sphere that was the earth before finally tracking her down in Albania.

He heard a rustle to his left and hastily moved in that direction, confident that it had been Helena.

Suddenly a dishevelled and vulnerable looking woman appeared in front him; the dress she was wearing was covered in filth, missing a shoe, and her black locks looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks, and had twigs caught in her hair.

"Go away Baron," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Helena," he replied strongly, taking a large stride towards her. "I'm taking you home to your mother, she's ill and dying. She wants to see you."

The Baron took another stride towards Helena so that there were only a couple of feet between the two of them.

"No, I won't go with you," she cried. "Now go and leave me alone."

Helena ran off into the distance, and the Baron chased after, fuming over the fact that she refused him

Within moments he had reached her; he yanked her arm and pulled her back towards him so forcefully that she fell and hit her head on a rock.

He towered over Helena and told her that she would come back with him now, so he would force her.

"I'd rather die than go back to that place," she yelled s getting up off the floor to stare the Baron in the eyes. "Now for the last time, GO AWAY!"

She turned and walked away again; the Baron placed his hand in his cloak and closed his hand around the dagger he always carried with him. "Helena you will come with me RIGHT NOW!" he roared.

He grabbed for her arm again, but Helena was too quick. She turned around and slapped him across the face.

The Baron saw red and pulled the dagger from his cloak and started stabbing her repeatedly in the stomach, not stopping until the red haze had lifted and the ground of the forest was soaked with the her blood.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "Helena I'm so sorry."

He kissed her on the forehead, turned the dagger on himself and slashed himself across his body; the blood that spilled mixed with Helena's, and the Baron found happiness in that. He couldn't be with her in life, but part of him was with her in death.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. Professor Binns' Haleping Hand

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Professor Binns

Professor Binns' Helping Hand

"Periwinkle, stay behind a few moments would you?" Professor Binns asked his third year student James Potter.

James gave his best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter a look of confusion, mouthing to the trio "I'll see you at lunch," before he made his was over to their teacher.

He went over in his head trying to think of any possible reason why their laid back professor would request he stay behind after class. He was pretty certain that he hadn't done anything in class that he didn't do every other lesson anyway.

"I hear you and your friends are making a map," his professor said with a jolly grin on his face, or at least as jolly as you could get when you were ancient and could drop dead at any moment. "On my desk I have a clue to a little known secret passage. Go ahead, take it." Binns told him, waving his hand towards the card on the desk and leaning back into his plush chair.

James picked the card up, and then looked up at Professor Binns, "Circe?" he asked, thinking if there was anything relating to the witch around Hogwarts.

"Oh and one more thing, Perky. Piggywiggy," he smiled. "Now off you go Plum."

James picked his rucksack up off the floor and flung it over his shoulder, tapping the Circe chocolate frog card against his hand as he ambled towards the Entrance Hall.

As he passed the portrait of Circe, it suddenly all fell into place and James hurried into the Great Hall to tell his friends about Professor Binns' helping hand.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. I will always love you - Severus Snape

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Witches Brew) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompts paired: (1)** Severus Snape **and (7)** Always

I will always love you

It was late on the 31st October 1981, and Severus Snape was wandering aimlessly along the streets of London.

She was dead.

His Lily, light of his world, was dead and it was entirely his fault.

If only he had kept his mouth shut and not told his (then) master about the prophecy he had overheard.

Feeling thirsty, he waltzed into a muggle karaoke bar, and ordered himself the strongest alcoholic drink they had and told the bartender to keep them coming.

Several drinks and a near fist fight later, found Severus staggering around on the stage, butchering a Dolly Parton song.

"And I will always love you..." Severus sang poorly, falling to his knees unable to sing anymore, and wishing he could rewind time and be with the one he loved again.

The instrumental carried on playing, whilst Severus sobbed on the ground occasionally managing to choke out the word always, whilst the few muggles still in the bar watched on in pity.

 **A/N:**

 **Who knew Dolly Parton sang the original version of I will Always Love You? (certainly not me, until very recently)**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. What's more important? LuciusNarcissa

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Trick or Treat) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Trick or Treat Prompt:** Candlelight

 **Hopscotch Prompts:** Lucius/Narcissa (pairing); "If you do it, I swear to Merlin, you will regret it" (dialogue); sunshine (word)

What's more important?

Lucius and Narcissa sat at opposite ends of the dining room table; the entire room was lit by the faint glow of candlelight.

They were currently discussing the pros and cons of Lucius joining Bella and a few others on their quest to find out information on where The Dark Lord was hiding out.

Naturally Lucius was eager as anything to go with them, but Narcissa had her reservations. She knew how crazy her sister could be and how her hair brained schemes never turned out well. Plus the pair now had their son to think about; Draco was the sunshine of her life and she would not let him grow up not knowing his father.

"If you do it, I swear to Merlin, you will regret it," Narcissa threatened as the candlelight began to dim; she stood up from the table and made to exit the room. "You need to think about what is more important to you Lucius, your family or searching for a wizard who is dead."

With that parting remark Narcissa left her husband in the dining room to think about where his priorities lay, and she prayed that he would make the right decision.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Healing Hands - The Fat Friar

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** The Fat Friar

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Dialogue/Inspo Prompts: Proverbs: Bible Prompts - 16. "Wine is a mocker and beer a brawler; whoever is led astray by them is not wise." - _20:1_

Healing Hands

The Friar took a long drink from his tankard.

"Excuse me Friar," a timid voice whispered from the door. "There is a woman here who seeks your help."

"Well what are you waiting for boy," he cried jovially. "Send her in."

As he waited for the boy to arrive back with the woman in question, he drained the contents of his tankard.

No more than five minutes had passed before the boy arrived back at his chambers with the woman in tow, who was carrying a small infant of no more than six months old.

As soon as the boy had left, the woman spoke softly, "Please sir, I need your help. My baby's body has become covered in blisters, he will surely die if he doesn't receive treatment, and I have heard from people in town that you are the best."

The Friar walked over to his oak desk and picked up his wand. This woman clearly needed his help. It was quite evident from her drab, holey clothing that she had little money to her name, and the child she held looked malnourished as well suffering from the pox.

He walked back over to the woman and her baby and prodded the young infant with his wand whilst he performed a non-verbal spell to cure him, and the blisters vanished immediately.

"Oh thank you," she cried shedding a few tears.

"No need to thank me, thank God, for he is the one who has gifted me with these healing hands," the Friar told the grateful woman as he walked her out of his chambers.

He ambled back to his desk and poured himself another tankard of wine, thinking to himself that whoever said "Wine is a mocker and beer a brawler; whoever is led astray by them is not wise" had never known the fruity heaven it could take you to.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. If only they knew - Helena Ravenclaw

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Helena Ravenclaw

If only they knew

Helena tapped her chin with the feather of her quill whilst her mother _fascinated_ the class with her wide breadth of knowledge.

She eyed up the diadem that sat on top of Rowena's head, and thought about how something so beautiful and delicate could be in the possession of someone so undeserving, vapid and self centred, someone who cared more about that diadem than her own daughter.

One day, Helena thought, one day I will take that diadem and show the world that my mother is just another witch and that she really isn't all that important or great.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, which was greeted by a groan of disappointment from everyone in the room but Helena.

"And remember class, Wit Beyond Measure, is Man's Greatest Treasure," Rowena said concluding the lesson and dismissing the class.

Helena hastily left the classroom, glad to finally be able to leave; a buzz of chatter followed her mostly consisting of her classmates talking about how great her mother was, and what an inspirational teacher she was.

Helena scoffed internally at all their comments; if only they could see the truth about her mother, then they wouldn't be so eager to call her amazing.

She was a woman who cared more about her precious school, her students and showing everyone just how superior her knowledge was; she was a woman who couldn't pay her daughter any attention unless she did something wrong.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. How she died - Myrtle Warren

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Myrtle Warren

How she died

Myrtle sobbed in the toilets. Tears trickled slowly down her cheek, her glasses fogging up slightly as she sniffed.

Why were all the other students so cruel to her?

What had she ever done to them?

Ever since her first day at Hogwarts, she had been nothing but make an effort to be their friend; but all they could do was tease her about her appearance and her blood status.

She heard shuffling around outside the toilet cubicle and then a voice, a boy's voice talking in some weird made up language.

He shouldn't be in here, she thought as she unlocked the cubicle door. He needs to leave.

Myrtle poked her head around the door and slowly moved towards the centre of the girl's toilets, "G..."

Her eyes locked with a pair of large, piercing, yellow eyes and Myrtle collapsed dead in a heap on the floor.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Imprisoned - Sir Nicholas

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Nearly Headless Nick

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Autumn/Fall Vocabulary: 5. (feeling) chilly

Imprisoned

Sir Nick shivered in his cell. The thin, holey garment was doing a very poor job of keeping him warm on this chilly autumn evening.

How could he have been so stupid?

How could he have messed up such a simple spell?

He knew given the chance to he could fix the untold damage he had done, but those muggles refused to let him.

A few tears leaked from his eyes as he thought about the damage he had caused to the beautiful Lady Grieve.

When she had come to him he had been so sure that he could fix the problem, even though he thought she was perfect just the way she was. Before he had cast the fateful spell that was to cost him his head, he had expressed this to her but she had refused to believe him and demanded he fix her crooked teeth, or she would go elsewhere. She had been so adamant that he couldn't refuse her.

He led down and pulled the thin cover over himself, and tried to get some sleep before his execution the following day.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Another Request - Sir Patrick

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore

Another request

Sir Patrick chuckled as he listened to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's latest request to join the Headless Hunt.

He couldn't believe how relentless he was; every year like clockwork Sir Nick would send a request to join the Hunt, and every year it would be declined. Why would Sir Nick think this time would be any different?

When would he finally accept the fact that he couldn't join the Headless Hunt unless he was fully decapitated?

Sir Nick would be unable to join in any of The Headless Hunt's favourite pastimes including but not limited to, Horseback Head-Juggling, Headless Bowling, and Head Polo.

"Send word to Sir Nicholas that his request has been declined," Sir Patrick said in a commanding voice, waving his hand and dismissing the messenger.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Last Moments - The Wailing Widow

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Wailing Widow

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** OC name Male name 20 - Isaac Williamson; House name 10 - Ivywood Cottage; Street/Road names 1 - Apple Blossom Avenue

Last moments

She clung to the tightly to the frail hand of her husband Isaac Williamson; she could feel the bones of his fingers through the thin wrinkly skin.

Her husband lay in their marital bed at their home, Ivywood Cottage, on Apple Blossom Avenue where they had lived for the last forty years of their lives, and made so many happy memories together.

They had raised three beautiful children, who had grown up to be talented and successful in their respective fields.

They had lived long and fulfilling lives, and now Isaac's time with her was almost at an end.

He passed away that evening, their hands intertwined, and within days, the other residents of Apple Blossom Road had taken to calling Mary Williamson, The Wailing Widow, whose grief was audible to anyone within a ten mile radius.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. His Next Best Seller - Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Witches Brew) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompts Paired:** (5) Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart and (11) Obliviate

His Next Bestseller

Gilderoy smiled happily as he finished the final edit on his latest book Break with the Banshee.

He thought back to the even that had happened six months ago when he had met that foolish witch with the hairy chin, and found out about her feat. He had known instantly that his story would be his next best seller.

They had sat down in a dingy pub, and talked for hours and hours; Gilderoy charmed the woman with his winning smile and dazzling personality, and soaked up all the information she eagerly revealed like a sponge.

At the end of the evening he had offered to escort the woman home, and wangled an invitation into her house for a nightcap. It was there that he used the spell obliviate, and wiped all knowledge and recollection of the Bandon Banshee and the meeting with him from her memory.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	15. A New Princess - Lord Draben

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Lord Draben

A New Princess

Lord Draben subtly eavesdropped on a conversation two excited Ravenclaw girls, who were eagerly discussing the latest news on the British Royal Family.

It pleased him to no end that after all the upheaval whilst he had been alive, with Charles I and his eldest son Charles II, that the Royal Family were stronger than they had ever been. The line of succession was secure for at least the next three generations

"She had a girl," one girl whispered in excitement. "Duchess Catherine had a baby girl; according to my mum rumour has it that she will be named Charlotte."

Oh how delightful, Lord Draben thought to himself, a baby sister for the future King of England and Charlotte is such a beautiful name. She will be a delightful princess and addition to the Royal Family, he was sure of it.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	16. A magnificent catch - Edgar Cloggs

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event (Halloween Carnival – Ghost Hunt) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Ghost:** Edgar Clogg

A magnificent catch

Edgar Clogg floated by the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindors practice for their up and coming match against Slytherin.

He watched the new addition to their team carefully and admired his natural talent for both flying and the sport; he reminded him of a younger version of himself only less good looking and slightly shorter.

If that Harry Potter carried on improving his game he would surely be the next big thing to happen to Quidditch, and Edgar made a point to mention this to him at the end of every practice he watched.

He watched as the boy in question made a daring dive towards the ground, barely capturing that was fluttering just at the base of the left hooped goal post.

Edgar loudly cheered; never in his hundreds of years had he seen a seeker make a catch like that and he doubted he ever would again.

It was truly a wondrous sight to behold as the young first year celebrated his magnificent catch.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	17. Not in the mood James & Sirius

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (feeling) Gloomy

 **Word Count:** 161

Not in the mood

With a heavy heart he trundled down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He was feeling down and out about how his latest and by far his best attempt at wooing Lily Evans hadn't exactly gone to plan thanks to that greasy haired prick Snivellus.

James couldn't understand why Evans just wouldn't give him a chance; sure he hexed people in the corridor, but only those who deserved, and played pranks but it was part of who he was; a part he would give up, albeit begrudgingly, if she would just give him a chance.

"Hey Prongs why so gloomy?" his best friend Sirius yelled jumping on his back like a monkey. "Evans rejected you again?"

James shrugged Sirius off him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Take that as a yes then," Sirius said with mock pain in his voice as he rubbed his shoulder dramatically.

"Just shut up Pads, I'm not in the mood," James whispered dejectedly.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	18. The Ride - Narcissa & Harry

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (object) Ferris Wheel

 **Hopscotch Prompt:** (pairing) Narcissa/Harry; (dialogue) "You hate me, don't you?"

 **Word Count:** 300

The Ride

"Oh come on Cissy; just give it a go would you?" Harry requested placing his hands on his hips and quirking his eyebrow at her letting her know that she didn't have any choice in the matter.

Sighing Narcissa reluctantly followed Harry towards the queue for the Ferris Wheel ride; for the zillionth time that day she wondered just why she had agreed to come to the theme park with him.

Oh yes, that's right, her loving boyfriend had wanted to share one of the only good memory of his childhood with her. If she had known then that it had involved that awful ride called the Waltzers, which she had thrown up on; numerous roller coasters that had gone upside down and made the blood rush to her head; and those dodgems that she hadn't been able to get moving and spent the entire time getting bashed into by everyone there.

"I still don't see the point of this stupid ride," she grumbled as they took their seats on the Ferris Wheel a few minutes later. "All it does is go round and round and round and round; where's the excitement in that?"

By the time their carriage had moved to the top of the wheel, after a lot of stopping and starting, Narcissa was clinging on to Harry for dear life. She had just realised she had a desperate fear of heights.

In that moment she wished Harry hadn't confiscated her wand for the day because all she wanted to do in that moment was apparate out of there.

"You hate me, don't you?" he muttered in her ear easing her fear slightly.

"I could never hate you Harry," she whispered back, as she settled into his arms and tried to enjoy the ride on the Ferris Wheel.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **Xoxo**


	19. Restless - Vernon & Petunia

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Oh, great. Valium. Not only will we be able to go to sleep, if we get attacked in the middle of the night, we won't even care."

 **Word Count:** 181

Restless

An anxious Petunia tossed in her bed next to her husband Vernon, and he was getting irritated to no end. This wasn't the first night that she had kept him awake with her tossing and turning, which would soon be followed by her talk about having a bad feeling if he didn't do something about it soon.

Vernon leant over and took a white tub with elegant blue calligraphy on the front from his bedside drawer. He took one of the pills out for himself and quickly swallowed it like it was a sweet.

"Here," he grunted as he tossed it to his restless wife. "This should help."

"Oh, great. Valium. Not only will we be able to go to sleep, if we get attacked in the middle of the night, we won't even care." Petunia whispered sarcastically before mimicking Vernon's actions and swallowing the little white pill.

The valium took effect quickly and the couple were knocked out for six within ten minutes of consumption, and slept undisturbed by the loud motorcycle that landed not five paces from their house.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	20. Don't joke about zombies AlbusRoseJames

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).****

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Don't joke about zombies. You do know they're real?"

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus -Albus Severus Potter – (Challenge) Write about Albus Severus Potter

Don't joke about Zombies

"Haha Rose, you're such a chicken," Albus laughed as he chucked the zombie costume to one side.

Rose huffed and looked up at her cousin, and gave him a glare that reminded him so much of the ones his Aunt Hermione would give to his dad and Uncle Ron when they did something she didn't approve of.

"Don't joke about zombies. You do know they're real?" James said as he bobbed his head from around the door. "The flesh eating kind who like to eat little boys and girls for fun."

Albus stared at his brother in terror. "What do they do to you?"

"They tear you limb from limb and then eat the raw flesh straight off the bone," James told them in a dark voice

Rose and Albus cowered against the wall as James continued his dialogue and told them a story about two children, who sounded an awful lot like the two of them, and how they had been eaten by zombies.

Eventually it became too much for the two seven year olds and they went running from the room crying for their respective mothers, whilst James Potter laughed.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	21. Watching - JamesBellatrix

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (pairing) James/Bellatrix

 **Word Count:** 222

Watching

James watched Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn't be here but he couldn't help himself. There was just something about the woman that he was drawn to.

He drew the hood of his cloak closer to his head as she breezed past him like she didn't have a care in the world with her fellow Death Eater Rudolphus Lestrange.

James felt his heart twinge a bit at the thought of the two of them together. He watched on as she allowed Rudolphus to drape his arm around her and draw her closer to him. He wished that it could be him doing that instead of Rudolphus.

No James, he chastised himself, you cannot allow yourself to think that way. She is the enemy and she is dangerous.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her Bellatrix turned her head and locked eyes with James

She has the most captivating eyes, James mused as he held her gaze.

The spell between them broke when Rudolphus grabbed his wife by the wrist and dragged her away. James stared at the spot where she had been stood, forgetting all about his mission and the war they were in the middle of, as he thought about the mysterious Bellatrix Lestrange and his desire for her.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feeling, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	22. Surprise Attraction - MarcusHermione

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (word) crawling

 **Hopscotch Prompts:** Marcus Flint/Hermione (pairing); Diagon Alley (location); "I feel powerful!" (dialogue)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Crispin Cronk – (Challenge) Write about trading in the black market/Knockturn Alley, or about someone buying questionable items.

Surprise attraction

Hermione strolled down Diagon Alley, occasionally pausing to peruse an interesting item or two in the shop windows.

As she carried on walking down the street, not really paying any attention to where she was going, Hermione suddenly collided with a hard object and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" an angry gruff voice hissed at her. She looked up and saw Marcus Flint, the former Slytherin Quidditch captain, who had finished his education at Hogwarts the previous year.

Hermione stood up from the ground and dusted herself off and responded, "Well maybe if you had been watching where you were going you wouldn't have bumped into me."

To Hermione's complete and utter surprise, Marcus Flint grinned and then asked her if she wanted to accompany him to Knockturn Alley.

"Knockturn Alley, are you kidding me Flint? Why on earth would I want to go there?" she asked giving him a look that

"Oh I don't know Granger, just thought a mudblood like you could use a little excitement in her life," he told her with a smirk. "What's the matter, are you just too chicken to go?"

That last remark got to Hermione and she shook her head, and indicated for Marcus to lead the way.

* * *

Marcus Flint handed Hermione an object from one of the stalls that were set up outside Borgin and Burkes.

"I feel powerful," Hermione exclaimed as the obscure and very illegal object sent waves of power through her body. "Does it always feel like this?" she asked Marcus, and she reluctantly placed the object back onto the stall and carried on walking down the dark and dingy street with him.

"Pretty much," he replied, taking Hermione's hand in his own. "Why? Are you finding that you like it?"

"Maybe," Hermione replied finding that she liked the warmth of Marcus's hand engulfing her own.

If someone had told her the day before that she would have liked holding Marcus Flint's hand she would have laughed in their face, and told them that he would be more likely to make her feel as though her skin was crawling with insects.

* * *

Hermione and Marcus spent the rest of the afternoon in Knockturn Alley, the latter purchasing a few questionable items, and the former finding that surprisingly she really truly was enjoying her time with him, so much so that she didn't want the day to end.

"Granger," Marcus said gruffly to her as they approached the foot of the steps leading back to Diagon Alley. "You're not so bad. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

Hermione blushed and found herself nodding her head. Marcus leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and disapparated leaving Hermione wondering just what had happened and surprised over her attraction to Marcus Flint.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	23. Let me in - GeorgeAngelina

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (Dialogue) "Stop trying to console me. I'm inconsolable okay."

Let me in

Angelina knocked on the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for the seventh time in as many days, and today she was not going to take no for an answer; she would camp outside the shop for as long as it took for George to let her come inside.

The bedroom window opened and George's unshaven face, the face that reminded Angelina so much of her lost love, appeared at the window. "Stop trying to console me. I'm inconsolable okay." George yelled down at her.

"No one is inconsolable George," she shouted back up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Only people who refuse to let another person in. Please let me in; I lost him too you know."

Instead of dignifying Angelina with an answer George slammed the window closed and went back to bed.

* * *

Angelina sat outside the shop for five days straight; her friend Katie Bell kept her provided with food and drink. Every day she would have the same conversation with George, and every day he would slam the window.

On the sixth day, George finally let her inside after seeing just how stubborn she could be, and the pair talked for hours and hours on end about Fred which helped both of them with their grief.

Even though he would never admit it out loud to anyone, George was thankful that he had let Angelina in.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	24. Luckiest man in the world - ChoDudley

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** Cho/Dudley

 **Word Count:** 162

Luckiest man in the world

Cho and Dudley sat around their dining room table, with their youngest son, who was pestering the both of them about when he would be able to see his older sister, who had left for Hogwarts earlier that week.

"Soon hunny," Cho whispered to her young son. "Now why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth."

Dudley smiled at his wife and couldn't believe that she had chosen him, had agreed to marry him and given him three wonderful children.

When they first met at Harry's surprise birthday party ten years ago, he had seen her from across the room and been astounded and left speechless by her beauty and he had been so sure that she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"What are you thinking about?" Cho asked him, giving him a beautiful smile.

"Only that I'm the luckiest man in the world," Dudley answered leaning across the table and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	25. Completed - Marauders

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** Empty Potion Bottle

 **Word Count:** 192

Completed

The four boys grinned gleefully; after years of working on the potion they had finally managed to complete it.

"You first Peter," James said to his friend, pushing the potion in the direction of the chubby boy who was eyeing it up suspiciously.

Peter took the bottle from his friend into his shaking hand and quickly took a swig, before passing it on to Sirius, who in turn passed it onto James.

Once they had all taken a drink, Remus turned to his friends, "So do you feel any different?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" James asked before transforming into a stag, followed by Sirius who transformed into a large shaggy dog, and then Peter who reluctantly transformed into a rat.

The empty potion bottle sat on the small, round table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, whilst the three Gryffindors tested their new animagus form whilst Remus looked on with tears in his eyes; he still couldn't believe that his best friends had gone to all this trouble so that they could spend time with him when it was his time of the month.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	26. Stood up - Justin

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** "Nobody ever loves anyone properly, do they?"

 **Hopscotch Prompts:** Firewhiskey (drink), giggle (word), Justin Finch-Fletchley (character), "You'll break it" (dialogue), temper (word)

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Female OC Name: Morticia Nox; Instead of said: Exclaimed; Instead of run: Sprinted; Instead of pretty: Gorgeous

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Sullivan Fawley – Challenge

Stood up

"Another Firewhiskey please Rosmerta," Justin Finch-Fletchley requested after downing his seventh drink. He had been necking them back like there was no tomorrow for Dutch courage, and even though he was starting to feel a little woozy he was still feeling quite anxious.

His date was like no other woman he had even known; smart, fearsome and gorgeous to boot. Morticia Nox was for all intents and purposes his ideal woman and he couldn't stand the thought of messing up his one and only opportunity with her.

He glanced at his watch and noted that his date was nearly ten minutes late; he began to fear that she was going to stand him up.

"Are you sure you can handle another Justin?" Rosmerta asked him, quirking her eyebrow at him. She knew from his many previous visits to her pub that he had some trouble handling his drink.

"Course I can, what do you take me for? Someone who can't handle a few drinks?" Justin snapped at the woman, his temper flaring up.

His grip on his nearly empty glass tightened.

"Careful," exclaimed Rosmerta as she handed Justin a fresh drink, "You'll break it."

Justin ignored Rosmerta's last remark, slammed the cost of his drink on to the counter in front of her and walked away towards a booth in the corner of the pub.

Justin waited for another hour for his date to turn up, only to be faced with great disappointment.

"Nobody ever loves anyone properly, do they?" he mumbled into his glass as he resigned himself to the fact that Morticia, his one shot at true love, wasn't going to turn up.

A giggle from the other end of the pub caught his attention, and he looked up from his glass to see Morticia flirting outrageously with another man. He picked up his glass and smashed it against the wall and sprinted out of the pub before he did something he would later regret.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	27. Coming to a decision - ChoDraco

**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**. **

**Task:** Write about a character toeing a fine line between doing good or evil.

 **Extra Prompt:** Ravenclaw

 **Bingo Prompt:** Knife

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Justin Pilliwickle - (Challenge) Incorporate the dialogue "Justice has been served into your story

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Het Same Gen Pairing: Draco/Cho

Coming to a decision

They had him at their mercy: alone, wandless and cornered. Draco and Cho had their wands pointed at him, all they had to do now was finish the job and he would be dead, so why was Cho beginning to have second thoughts about whether or not this was the right thing to do.

"Crucio," she cried, in a feeble attempt to regain her sense of duty and reassure herself that she was doing the honourable thing.

She couldn't face seeing the disappointment written all over her boyfriend's perfect face. It had taken her months to convince him that she was ready to accompany him on a mission set by _He Who Must Not Be Named_ and now it was her moment to prove her loyalty to the new regime in the wizarding world and finally be accepted into the fold _._

As she watched the young man thrash around in agony on the floor Cho felt something akin to compassion, a feeling that she had been working hard to suppress for the last year. Her concentration lapsed and she lowered her wand, giving their victim some respite from their torture.

"Are you sure this is right?" Cho asked nervously as their prey shuffled further away from them.

"Yes! Do it Cho," Draco commanded egging her on to do what was neccessary. "Now! He won't like it if we don't do it."

He was right; Cho knew he was right, but that didn't ease her worries one bit.

As the pair began to engage in a heated discussion about Cho's last minute attack from her conscience, the terrified young man in corner seeing his one and only chance to escape unscathed, withdrew a hidden knife from his back pocket and began to move it vigerously against his bindings.

"Well if you won't do it, then I will," Draco hissed at his girlfriend turning his attention back to their captive, who lunged at Draco with his knife in his hand.

Cho watched on, and came to a decision. This was the right thing to do, this man was dangerous and a threat to the new regime. He had to be dealt with now.

She aimed her wand at the man and full of conviction and determination she yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

Their captive fell off the top of Draco and on to the floor with a loud thud, and Cho smirked at her boyfriend. If she had known that killing someone would feel this good, she would have done it a long time ago.

Draco clambered up from the floor, dusted himself off and strolled over to the cold, lifeless body of Ron Weasley and kicked it. "Justice has been served, scumbag," he whispered to it before sweeping his girlfriend up into a deep, long kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	28. Breaking and Entering - RonFredGeorge

**A/N:**

 **This drabble has been written as part of the October Event over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Bingo Prompt:** (word) Coven

 **Hopscotch Prompts:** Zonko's (location), Ron Weasley (character), "He's going to kill you", preposterous (word)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Miranda Goshawk – (Prompts) Prank, Incantation, Book, Author

* * *

Breaking and Entering

"He's going to kill you," Ron whispered, following his older brothers en route to Zonko's joke shop; the shop that would be the main rival for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when they finally opened their own prank shop.

It was nearly midnight and the shop owner had long since locked up for the night and gone to bed; but Ron felt rather uneasy about breaking and entering into the joke shop. He should never have let his brothers convince that this was a good idea, but nowadays he had little else to do given the fact that Harry was too busy off trying to woo Cho Chang, and Hermione was probably off writing love letters to Victor Krum. It had been a long time since he felt part of their coven of friends.

"Preposterous," George cried, as he inserted the bobby pin into the lock of Zonko's door, since it was a well known fact that this shop was protected from all forms of magical intrusion whether it be apparation or an incantation.

"He'll never know," Fred said giving Ron a sly smile

"Besides, we're only doing a little bit of recon," George told him, giving Ron an equally devious smirk.

"You know seeing what the opposition is up to," said Fred.

"Getting ahead in the game," George explained.

"Okay," Ron replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender as George pushed the front door of Zonko's joke shop open.

Their trip to Zonko's yielded exactly what Fred and George expected: that all the products they were inventing far outclassed any that Zonko's had in the pipeline. They would be the author of their own downfall given how stuck in the past they appeared to be and if Fred and George continued to rewrite the book on joke products, Ron was sure that they would go on to be an immense success.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	29. Seeing her again - AlbusAriana

**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided by** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)** **.**

 **Bingo Prompt:** (potion) Draught of Living Death

 **Hopscotch Prompt:** (character) Albus Dumbledore

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Cadmus Peverell – (Challenge) Write about the Resurrection Stone

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Word – Volunteered; Family Vocabulary – Brother, Sister; Instead of Pretty – Beautiful

* * *

Seeing her again

Albus twirled the ring around in his hand. There in the middle of the ring was the Resurrection Stone, one of the three Deathly Hallows

Years after having given up the search for the Hallows, he now had two in his possession and at one point had temporarily had the third. It was something that his old friend Gellert Grindelwald had never accomplished.

He longed see his younger sister Ariana again, and with the Stone that wish was now attainable. He wanted the chance to apologise to her for the horrific end that had befallen her; to say that he wished he had been a better brother to her; to unburden himself of all the guilt that had built up inside of him over the years since her death.

Many times in his youth he had brewed the Draught of Living Death to send himself into a deep slumber where he could dream of Ariana, of the life she would have gone on to have. In his dreams she grew into a beautiful, talented young witch, but soon even his dreams had not been enough and he had buried himself into his work to forget his pain.

But now he had a chance to see her again for real, or at least as close as it was possible to get.

He placed the ring on his finger and closed his eyes, passionately about Ariana, and willed the ring to bring her to him.

"Who are you?" he heard a familiar and timid voice say. "Where am I?"

Albus' eyes snapped open, and he saw the image of his sister Ariana who looked exactly the same as she had all those years ago; the only difference was that where there used to be love in her eyes when she looked at him, he saw fear and it shattered his heart into a million pieces.

He stood up from his desk and moved around it, and as he did so Ariana backed away from him.

"Ariana, it's me Albus," he volunteered warmly, reaching out towards her.

Ariana's eyes narrowed. "No you're not. My brother is a handsome young man, whereas you are nothing more than an old man with a crippled hand. Now let me go."

A tear trickled down Albus' aged face as he looked down at the hand he wore the ring on and saw that his hand had blackened.

"Goodbye Ari, I'm sorry," he whispered before he writhed the ring off his withering hand, and summoned the only man he knew could help him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	30. Do Something - CygnusDruella

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) and Halloween Carnival over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Cygnus Black III

 **Bingo Prompt:** (dialogue) "Don't talk. Just do something."

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Cygnus Black III – (Challenge) Write about Cygnus, alluding to his life with his wife and three daughters.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of Said – Demanded, Whispered, Replied; Instead of Watched – Observed; Instead of Little - Petite

* * *

Do Something

"Druella, don't do anything too hasty," Cygnus hissed to his petite wife as she swept past him in the bedroom. "Andromeda is a good girl; this thing with that mudblood will pass, just give her the chance to get it out of her system."

"Oh don't make me laugh Cygnus," she replied, letting out a loud guffaw and throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. "If we don't drive that filth away from her now, he'll be our son-in-law within a year! You don't see Narcissa and Bellatrix mucking around with scum of the earth."

Cygnus sighed, sat on the bed and observed his wife continued to rant and rave about the mudblood Ted Tonks and how he was leading their middle daughter astray and down a path that no pure-blood, especially a Black, should ever go down.

"Darling," Cygnus whispered hesitantly, "Are you sure you're not over reacting just a little bit? She's a big girl, let her make her own mistakes and learn from them."

In situations like these, it was always down to Cygnus to be the voice of reason. His wife had always had a tendency to fly off the handle whenever her daughters showed a flare of independence that she disapproved off.

She had done exactly the same when Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters. Sure Druella had been proud of her daughter for standing up for pure-blood values, but the pros of that had been outweighed by the sheer fact that she would be in danger every moment for the rest of her life. It was one of the few times that the pair were in agreement with their disapproval.

And don't even get him started on how she had reacted when Narcissa had flirted with the idea of taking up cooking as a recreational activity.

"Don't talk. Just do something Cygnus," Druella demanded, pausing in the doorway. "And do it soon!"

Druella slammed the door behind her, and made her way downstairs to finish the preparations for their family dinner, leaving Cygnus alone in their bedroom to contemplate how he could abide by his wife's wishes and drive a wedge between his daughter and the mudblood.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	31. Day 18 - VernonVoldemort

**A/N:**

 **Written for the November Event (Male Appreciation) and Halloween Carnival over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard – Vernon Dursley

 **Bingo:** (Pairing) Vernon/Voldemort

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Barnabas the Barmy – (Prompts) Companion, Journey, Foolish, Mad

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** AU! - Big Brother; Instead of Laughed – Roared; Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (object) Cigarette; Sex and the City: Episode 2 – (word) Flaw; (word) Supermodel

* * *

Day 18

 **(VOICE OVER) Day 18: 8.45pm:**

 **Vernon and Voldemort are in the garden talking about their past relationships.**

"I was with this one bird, and she could contort herself into the most interesting positions. I swear it was the best three months of my life mate," Voldemort roared taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

Vernon joined him in his laughter as he thought about the pale, skeletal man in the throes of passion with the buxom blonde supermodel he had been vividly describing. He felt a surge of jealousy as the image crept into his mind; Voldemort had caught his eye the very first moment he had seen him walking down the stairs into The Big Brother House, and feelings had been bubbling under the service ever since. He couldn't find a single flaw with the man, and it deeply unsettled him. Vernon had always been a straight up guy, never without a woman on his arm and certainly not a homosexual, but he couldn't deny the attraction that he felt for the Voldemort.

He had been Vernon's constant companion over the course of their journey in the house; he had been the calming force whenever he was close to blowing a fuse at the silly girls who constantly wound him up with their incessant complaining about the lack of alcohol and food in the house. The idiots only had themselves to blame for the refusal to take part in the tasks.

"So tell me about your past conquests?" Voldemort requested after he had finished his anecdote about his more risqué sexual escapade

Vernon thought long and hard about his request, trying to think of anything from his history that might impress this man, but the truth was, aside from a one night stand with a stranger he didn't have much to tell.

He leaned forwards to pick up his drink at the same time as Voldemort and their pinkie fingers grazed against each other. Sparks flew and they locked eyes. Slowly Voldemort and Vernon leaned in and kissed each other, forgetting all about the hidden cameras around the house.

People at home may think that he was being foolish or had gone mad, but Vernon didn't care. All he cared about was the man in from of him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	32. Quidditch Blues - Montague

**A/N:**

 **This was written for the Halloween Carnival and November Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard – Graham Montague

 **Bingo:** (feeling) Loathing

 **Hopscotch:** (Event) Quidditch

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Edgar Clogg – (Challenge) Incorporate a Quidditch Pep talk into your story

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Word – Announced, Asked; Object Prompts: Magical Objects – Bludger, Broomstick, Quaffle; Feelings/Emotions: Angry - Fuming

* * *

Quidditch Blues

"So as you all know our first match of the year is against Gryffindor," Graham announced to his team mates.

His opening statement was greeted with a chorus of boos and hisses from his fellow Slytherins who shared his loathing of all things Gryffindor.

Their so-called bravado, which as far as Montague was concerned, was just an excuse for them to show off.

The way that the strutted around the castle as though they owned the place, and went out of their way to give Slytherin house a bad reputation.

And most importantly, Harry Potter, the boy-who-should-have-died. He had been a proverbial pain in Slytherin Quidditch team's side since the day he first walked on to the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay that's enough," he said in a calm voice, and the Slytherin's boos and jeers stopped. "The plan of action is to take out the Keeper as soon as possible. Crabbe, Goyle, that's going to be your responsibility. Chasers, you are going to focus on getting and keeping possession of the Quaffle. If you see your chance to take out one of their Chasers, do not hesitate. And Draco, you focus on the snitch; forget about Potter and do your job!"

As he made that last remark, Montague thought about all the times that Draco had cost them a match against Gryffindor because of his taunting and obsession with Potter. He briefly wondered whether or not he should replace him, but he knew the repercussions for the team would be catastrophic. Mr Malfoy would take back all his generous gifts to the team, leaving them without one of their greatest assets: speed.

"Are you all clear on your jobs?" he asked, which was promptly followed by a loud chorus of yes'. "Hands in team."

Less than five minutes later, the Slytherin team made their way on to the Quidditch pitch, broomsticks in hand, to a loud chorus of jeers from all the other houses which drowned out the cheers that came from their own house.

They took their positions on the pitch and Montague gave each member of his team a pointed look and a nod.

As he flew around throughout the match, Montague watched as his brilliant plan crashed and burned around him. Crabbe and Goyle were absolutely useless, swinging at the Bludgers and missing them by miles; the one time one of them did connect with the Bludger they nearly hit him in the face. Draco Malfoy had ignored his wishes and spent half his time taunting Potter. His fellow Chasers kept losing the Quaffle and it had been left to him to carry his failing team. The only ray of light was that the Keeper Bletchley had at least prevented the Chasers from scoring a few times.

By the end of the match Montague was fuming; he stormed into the dressing room and started smashing the place up as he ranted and raved at his team mates. By the time he was finished, Montague had ensured that his team were clear on the fact that under no circumstances would another loss this season be acceptable.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	33. Faked Letter - Angus Buchanan

**A/N**

 **Written for the Halloween Carnival and November Event (Male Appreciation) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Expert – Angus Buchanan

 **Bingo Prompt:** (feeling) Upset

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Travers – Prompts: Commit, Mock, Street, Accord

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of sad – Downcast, Depressed, Miserable, Dejected; Instead of Little – Miniscule; Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (First Line) Once upon a time; Sex and the City: Episode 3 – (word) Adolescence

* * *

Faked Letter

Once upon a time there was a young boy called Angus Buchanan. He was the middle child of eleven in the pure-blood family, and as his eleventh birthday approached he waited every day and night by the window for his Hogwarts acceptance letter to arrive. His biggest hope was that he was just a late magical developer. He didn't think he could face the shame of being a squib!

* * *

"Hey Ang," his sister Flora said when she approached the window ledge he was perched on. The sound of her voice drew Angus out of depressed thoughts about how his adolescence had been a series of disasters as he tried to prove he was magical, and more recently fake outs staged with his older brother and sister. "Still no letter," she sighed, as she perched next to him.

"No," Angus frowned, "I'm beginning to think that it'll never come, that I'm not magical. What will dad say if I don't get a letter?" he wailed with tears leaking from his eyes.

He had always felt miniscule and insignificant next to all his siblings who had displayed magical ability since infancy. His younger brothers and sisters would mock him on a daily basis of their own accord, whether it be in the street or commit it in front of their family, it didn't matter, it still letft Angus feel rotten, downcast and insignificant to the core..

"Well luck for you dear brother, I have a plan," his sister sang as she wrapped her arm around him.

"And what would that be Flora?" he asked hopefully, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks.

Flora smiled wickedly at her brother and said, "Well I still have my acceptance letter; it wouldn't be too hard to fake one just in case. But we'll need Hamish's help."

* * *

Hamish loved his brother Angus dearly, and when he came to him asking for help, he was more than happy to grant it, especially since he knew what a vicious man his father could be when he was disappointed.

Within a matter of hours, the fake letter was completed to perfection, and Hamish had apparated to an owl postage unit to lease an owl to deliver the letter. Angus meanwhile, was praying that his elder sister's scheme would work.

The next day, on the eve of Angus' eleventh birthday, an owl fluttered through the open window whilst the Buchanan's were having breakfast.

At his father's insistence Angus detached the official looking letter that contained his fake letter and proudly read it aloud to his entire family, and for the first time in his life Angus was embraced loving by his father; the elation at finally receiving some semblance of love from his father was overshadowed by how dejected and miserable he truly was; somehow he managed to contain his upset and despair over not only deceiving his father, but also the fact that he wasn't magical at all. His only hope was that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had made a mistake.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	34. Just Kiss Her - DracoMillicent

**A/N:**

 **Written for the Halloween Carnival (Bingo) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Bingo:** (Pairing) Draco/Millicent

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Septimus Malfoy - (Prompts) Attempt, Rival, Powerful, Reference

 **Gringotts:** Instead of said – Called, Shouted; Instead of Saw - Noticed

* * *

Just kiss her

Draco sat on the comfortable couch in the Slytherin Common Room; he had his head in his hands and he looked as though he was in a sorry state. Millicent Bulstrode noticed his body shake violently, and as she leant against the wall she could tell that he was crying.

Her heart went out to him. She knew that his recent break up with her long term rival for his affections, Pansy had been difficult but she couldn't believe that it had hit him this hard. She ached to go over to him and place a comforting arm around him, but she couldn't. How could she when he had always stared right through her when she was in a room.

"I know you're there," he called quietly, lifting his head from his hands, and turning his head towards her. "You may as well join me Millicent."

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. He knew who she was, he knew her name, and it made her smile brightly.

She took a seat next to him on the couch, and placed her hand delicately on his lap in a attempt to comfort him, hoping that she was not over stepping the mark, and to her surprise, he placed his hand over hers. For future reference the moment that Draco made contact with her bare skin was the best moment of her life, and every moment after this would be held up against it in comparison.

They sat there for what felt like forever and a day; neither one of them spoke a word, neither one of them moved their hands. Both of them were overcome with a powerful urge and desire to kiss the other and yet neither one of them felt confident enough to make a move.

"Just kiss her already," Montague shouted as he clambered through the portrait hole. And for the first and only time in his life Draco did as he was told and kissed Millicent Bulstrode.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in areview**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	35. Bad News to Happily Ever After - Petunia

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of the Halloween Carnival (Bingo) over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:** (pairing) Petunia/Minerva

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Belvina Burke (nee Black) - (Prompts) Witch, Lovely, Wine, Fair

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Instead of Said – Responded;Instead of Like – Admire; Instead of Sad – Sorrowful; Instead of Pretty - Elegant

* * *

Bad news to happily ever after

She admired her the first time she met her when she was twelve years old and came to deliver her younger sister's Hogwarts letter.

Petunia had never seen a more lovely, elegant and fair woman in her life, and although she wore a slightly stern expression for most of her visit, Petunia caught saw a glimmer of a smile appear. Her eyes were kind and expressive, and her talent as a witch was second to none, although Petunia only really knew one other witch aside from her and that was her goody two shoes sister.

Before she had left that day, Minerva had given Petunia a bright smile, a smile that lived on with her and one that she thought she would never see again.

That was why it came as a surprise to Petunia to see the woman that had haunted her every thought standing at the end of their street one morning when she was taking her son Dudley shopping with her, a mistake that she vowed to never make again.

As their eyes locked on the street, the feelings that Petunia had been experiencing over the course of the last decade intensified dramatically to the point where she felt the need to act on them.

She pulled over in her car, and called out a bright "Good morning" to the witch who hadn't aged a day since they last saw each other.

"Oh hello Petunia," Minerva greeted her. As she approached the car, Petunia noticed that Minerva was dressed in her robes which struck her as quite peculiar as one of the first things that the witch had informed them of was that whenever they were in public witches and wizards wore ordinary clothing.

"What brings you here of all places?" she asked climbing out of the car, leaving Dudley throwing a tantrum in the back of the car.

Minerva bit her lip and wondered whether it was her place to inform Petunia of the gravest news that had been circulating throughout the wizarding world. Tears pricked at her eyes, and Petunia placed a comforting arm around her shoulder consoling the evidently sorrowful woman.

"What's happened?" she asked, trying to coach whatever appeared to be distressing the captivating and alluring woman out of her.

"Lily. James. Dead." She responded, choking on each and every word, leaving Petunia stunned.

Once she had regained her composure, Petunia indicated that Minerva should get into the car and come back to her house for a cup of coffee.

Coffee, turned into dinner and wine. Dinner and wine turned into a deeper affection and love, and that turned into a lifetime together.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	36. Irritable Eyeball - Barty Crouch Jr

**A/N:**

 **Written for the Halloween Carnival (Bingo) and November Event (Male Appreciation) over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Medium – Barty Crouch Jr

 **Bingo:** (word) Eyeball

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Bartemius Crouch Junior – (Challenge) Write about Bartemius Crouch Junior

 **Gringotts:** Instead of Saw: Glimpsed

* * *

Irritable eyeball

He rubbed his eye for what felt like the millionth time that day. This damn eyeball that Alastor Moody, better known to most as Mad Eye Moody, wore day in and day out irritated him beyond belief.

Barty Crouch Jr had been posing as him for almost a month now and he still couldn't get used to the feeling of the magical eye, or the prosthetic wooden leg. All of it felt so abnormal to him, and he couldn't wait until the end of the school year arrived, the end of the Triwizard Tournament and to finally be able to end this ruse.

He inhaled deeply and removed his hand from his eye, reminding himself that it would only be a matter of time before his master returned to reclaim the power that he used to wield. Barty reminded himself that it was he who would be playing an important role in his mater's return, and that a small irritation was a small price to pay for ensuring that muggles and mudbloods finally knew that their place was at the very of the heap, and that they were nothing more than sewer rats. His only ask from his master that he would be allowed to deal with his uptight father who cared more for the way he looked to others that for his own flesh and blood.

He took a deep swig from his flask that stored his Polyjuice Potion and glimpsed briefly at himself in the mirror. If it wasn't for the scarring and this ugly false eye, the face he wore could have been considered handsome, but instead it looked aged and well beyond its years.

Knowing that he was now safe from reassuming his true appearance, Barty Crouch Jr limped from the room, and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where he would be forced to teach mudbloods and blood traitors. His blood boiled at the thought that he would not be able to kill them on sight, but he knew that he must follow his master's instructions to the fullest and keep his cool, no matter how hard it may be.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Ant and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	37. What Voodoo is this? - Dudley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the Halloween Carnival (Bingo) and November Event (Male Appreciation) over on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Male Character:** Hard - Dudley Dursley

 **Bingo Prompt:** (word) Voodoo

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Wailing Widow - (Prompts) Wail, Dance, Sad, Travel

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Said Words – Yelled, Roared; Instead of Saw – Stared at

* * *

What voodoo is this?

"What voodoo is this?" the four year old Dudley yelled, in a shaky voice, as he began to travel backwards until he hit the wall shrinking against it to get away from his younger cousin, who was staring intensely at the floating remote control.

Ever since Harry had come to live with their family, Dudley had known that there was something not quite right about him. He was strange, weird and had a freakish scar on his forehead. It wasn't the first time that he had thought that Harry was making something unnatural happen, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He stared at Harry through slatted eyes, who was squinting at the remote control and moments later it came flying towards Dudley and hit him hard on the forehead. His chubby hands flew to his head as the agony of the blow hit him. He began to wail loudly and dance around, crying out for his mum and dad.

"What the devil is going on here?" roared the approaching Vernon. As soon as he entered the room his eyes swung from the levitating remote control, to the bruise developing on Dudley's forehead and the sad and scared look on his face, to his nephew.

What his father did next terrified Dudley to the very core. He watched on as Vernon lunged for his cousin and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and smacked his head forcefully against the mantelpiece, leaving a sizeable bruise on his temple. Vernon then dragged Harry from the room by his collar and shoved him under the stairs. In that moment Dudley made a promise to himself that he would never get on the wrong side of his father.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	38. Enthralled - Hermione

**A/N:**

 **Written for the Halloween Carnival (Bingo) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Bingo:** (feeling) Enthralled

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Hermione Granger – (Challenge) Write about Hermione Granger

 **Gringotts:** Instead of Pretty – Attractive, Handsome; Instead of Saw – Gazed at; Instead of walked – Paraded

* * *

Enthralled

Hermione shuffled her desk a little closer to the front of the classroom, as she sat there completely wrapped up in what Professor Lockhart was saying.

Not only was he the most attractive and handsome man to ever grace this earth but he had a brilliant mind to go along with it, and Hermione was more than eager to soak up all that he had to teach her.

She rested her head on her right hand and gazed at him, as he paraded around the classroom giving first-hand accounts of the adventures he talked about in his books. His verbal descriptions were even more vivid than his written ones.

Hermione had become so wrapped up in what she was hearing that she, like many of the other girls who were completely enthralled in what Lockhart was saying, completely missed the bell. It wasn't until someone, most likely Ron, nudged her on the arm that she finally realised that nearly half the class had left already.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
